Sandy Seaside Bay
Sandy Seaside Bay is the 9th main stage of Super Mario 64 The Green Stars and is located through the 20-star glitchy door in the second overworld, in the pipe on the right which is in a sandy puddle of water. The level is a tropical town, with many houses of different sizes built on a hillside next to a beach. The townsfolk ask Mario for help dispatching Wiggler, who has been terrorizing the village and hangs out in a small clearing in the hills behind the town. There is a large lighthouse at the center of the beach, overlooking the bay which is filled with coral and coins. There is also small hole in the side of the wall of the bay, which leads to a cave that can only be reached by swimming. Levels Star 1: Trouble in the Hills Wiggler has been rampaging around the town and it's up to Mario to get rid of it. Follow the stone pathway off the beach to a pink Bob-omb in front of a sandy path, who informs Mario of the situation. Follow the sandy path to find Wiggler, with a red coin, a Kuromame, and a secret. Defeat Wiggler by jumping on its head three times, and be warned that Wiggler gets faster each time Mario jumps on it. Star 2: Flood the Underwater Cave Mario must explore an underwater cave. The cave is in the water, on the inside wall, very close to the start. The hole uses the same texture as the walls, so it can be difficult to see. Inside the next room, there is a hole in the ceiling directly ahead of the entrance way, which is again difficult to see. Through that hole is a cave with 3 Goombas. Climb the pillars in the corner, and long jump to the heart. The spinning heart does not have its usual function in water levels, action as the water changing diamonds when touched. Hitting the heart floods the cave, which allows Mario to swim across the room and use the pillar to reach the ledge with the star. Star 3: The Bay's Red Coins To earn this star, Mario must collect the 8 red coins scattered throughout the beach. The locations are as follows: # At the bottom of the main basin, under the green coral # At the bottom of the main basin, in a corner # In the big room that the tunnel leads to, under green coral # On top of the corner shaped house on the bottom level, on the very edge of the beach. Wall kick off the corner to reach the roof. # Up the stone slope on the left edge # The corner right before the path leading to Wiggler # In Wiggler's area, which has been taken over by Goombas and a Lakitu # Along the back of the level, past the Chuckya. Jump across the cliffs to get to a house. Jump across the pillar with a second Chuckya to get to another house on top of a cliff. The red coin is on the edge of the cliff After obtaining all 8 red coins, the red coin star appears next to the lighthouse. Star 4: Treasure Hunt for the Secrets Mario must discover the 5 secrets hidden around the level (in v2.1 they appear as small white orbs, while in v1.3 they are invisible). The locations are as follows: # Behind the Lighthouse # At the very edge of the beach next to the blue coin block, under a palm tree # At the peak of the roof on the middle house of the bottom level. Long jump to the middle house from the roof of the L-shaped house with the red coin, or from the upper level # In Wiggler's area, on the right side # On top of the house on the cliffs leading to the last red coin, at the very peak After finding all 5 secrets, the star appears at the base of the pillar, between the houses on the cliffs. Star 5: Hidden Star of the Bay This star is inside the house near the 8th red coin, on top of the cliffs. It is hidden inside a fake window on the left side of the building. There is no block, so just jump through the window to get the star. Star 6: On Top of the Lighthouse There is a sign on the upper section of the level, hinting that Mario can get the star on top of the lighthouse by standing under a palm tree. There are two trees near the starting location - the one further from the water tree is the one with the warp. Once at the top of the lighthouse, it's still tricky to make it onto the roof. Mario can grab the roof with an accurate double jump, but an easier way is to face the lighthouse and backflip off the very edge of the ledge and immediately hold forward. Enemies * Chuckya * Goomba * Kuromame * Lakitu Trivia * Wiggler does not reference events in Super Mario 64 like other bosses, but does recognize Mario and calls him by name. Category:Super Mario 64 The Green Stars Category:Super Mario 64 The Green Stars Location Category:Level Category:Town Category:Island Category:Music-Mario Galaxy Category:Location